Hitomi no Naka no Shouri
Hitomi no Naka no Shouri là bài hát nhân vật của Kidou Yuuto. Bài này được hát bởi người lồng tiếng cho cậu, Hiroyuki Yoshino. Đánh giá Bài hát thể hiện sự mơ ước, sự tự tin khi bước vào sân cỏ của Kidou, đó là một giấc mơ, một con đường tương lai cậu đã lựa chọn. Với quyết tâm không bao giờ từ bỏ, sự khẳng định và tâm trạng với nhạc điệu sân cỏ làm cho bài hát cực kỳ sinh động và hấp dẫn đến từng giai điệu của nó. Thông tin *'Trình bày: 'Kidou Yuuto (CV: Hiroyuki Yoshino) *'Lời nhạc:' Kodama Saori *'Biên soạn/Sắp xếp:' Nishioka Kazuya *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và bản trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' 瞳に映る世界の全て　ルール知らずのゲームだって 勝利の女神　味方につけて　勝ち続けるんだ　どこまでも レンズ越し繋がった　春の木漏れ日のような視線 いつだってそうやって　思ってくれるあいつの為にも 絶対的に　圧倒的に　容易く支配してみせる 問題ないさ　やってみせる　このゲーム見極めていく もっと見るべき深みを　瞳に感じて 涙はいらない顔を上げよう　信じる道を貫くんだ 壊れそうだって歯を食いしばって　負ける気はない　これからも モノクロな孤独へと　光を取り戻してくれる ささやかな喜びを　わかちあえるお前がいれば ひたすらに戦って　堂々と勝利を叫ぼう 選び取る未来には　一点の翳りも無い じっとそらさず　世界をこの目で掴もう レンズ越し繋がった　春の木漏れ日のような視線 今だってそうやって　笑ってくれるあいつの為にも 絶対的に　圧倒的に　容易く支配してみせる 問題ないさ　やってみせる　このゲーム見極めていく もっと見るべき深みを　瞳に感じて 'Theo bản Romaji' hitomi ni utsuru sekai no subete RUURU shirazu no GEIMU datte shouri no megami mikata ni tsukete kachi tsuzukerunda dokomademo RENZUgoshi tsunagatta haru no komorebi no you na shisen itsudatte souyatte omotte kureru aitsu no tame ni mo zettaiteki ni attouteki ni tayasuku shihai shite miseru mondai nai sa yatte miseru kono GEIMU mikiwamete iku motto miru beki fukami wo hitomi ni kanjite namida wa iranai kao wo ageyou shinjiru michi wo tsuranukun da kowaresou datte ha wo kuishibatte makeru ki wa shinai kore kara mo MONOKURO na kodoku e to hikari wo torimodoshite kureru sasayaka na yorokobi wo wakachiaeru omae ga ireba hitasura ni tatakatte doudou to shouri wo sakebou erabi toru mirai ni wa itten no kageri mo nai jitto sorasazu sekai wo kono me de tsukamou RENZUgoshi tsunagatta haru no komorebi no you na shisen itsudatte souyatte omotte kureru aitsu no tame ni mo zettaiteki ni attouteki ni tayasuku shihai shite miseru mondai nai sa yatte miseru kono GEIMU mikiwamete iku motto miru beki fukami wo hitomi ni kanjite 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' Everything in the world is reflected in the eyes, even in a game without rules The goddess of victory chooses an ally and follows as they keep winning, no matter where Connected by the lens, a gaze like sunbeams streaming through leaves in the springtime Always, just like that, for the one who’s thinking of me Unconditionally, overwhelmingly, I’ll show you commandment with ease Without a problem, I’ll show you that I can perfect this game I’ll sense depths that require a further look with these eyes Tears aren’t necessary, raise your head, proceed on the path you believe in Even if you feel like you’ll break apart, grit your teeth and you’ll feel like you’ll never lose from here on out Heading into a monochrome solitude, you return the light to me As long as you’re here, understanding this modest happiness Intently fighting, shouting out for a grand fight The future I choose doesn’t have a trace of gloom Without turning away the slightest, I’ll grasp the world with these eyes Connected by the lens, a gaze like sunbeams streaming through leaves in the springtime Even now, just like that, for the one who smiles for me Unconditionally, overwhelmingly, I’ll show you commandment with ease Without a problem, I’ll show you that I can perfect this game I’ll sense depths that require a further look with these eyes 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Không biết đó là gì, nhưng đôi mắt luôn là thứ phản chiếu tất cả mọi thứ trên thế giới Bất cứ khi nào còn giữ được thế thượng phong, khi đó tôi là bạn của nữ thần chiến thắng Mặt kính này đang ánh lên rực rỡ ánh nắng mặt trời mùa xuân Cho một người tôi luôn nghĩ về và sẽ làm tất cả vì người đó Lúc nào tôi xuất hiện cũng là để giành lấy sự áp đảo tuyệt đối Không một khó khăn cực độ nào có thể khiến tôi không thể làm chủ được trận đấu Khi toàn bộ sự sâu thẳm tôi nhìn thấy trong đôi mắt bạn dần hiện ra Tôi sẽ không để một giọt nước mắt nào rơi xuống khuôn mặt này trên con đường mình đi Sự sợ hãi phải biến mất đi khi hàm răng cắn chặt mặc cho cảm nhận thất bại phía trước Từng tia ánh sáng lẻ loi êm dịu tôi nhận lại được Ta hãy cùng nhau san sẻ biết bao nhiêu những niềm vui nhỏ bé Hãy la lên trong một trận đấu vĩ đại khi đã thi đấu hết sức mình Gạt bỏ hết dấu vết của sự buồn đau trên con đường mình đã chọn mà đi Với đôi mắt không bao giờ biết khuất phục, tôi sẽ cho cả thế giới biết tới khả năng của mình Qua chiếc kính này ánh nắng mặt trời trông giống như mùa xuân Tôi sẽ làm tất cả vì một người luôn làm cho tôi vui Áp đảo tuyệt đối, tôi xuất hiện để chiếm lấy toàn bộ ưu thế Chẳng có trận đấu nào khó khăn đến mức khiến tôi không thể nhìn thấu qua nó Khi mà sự sâu thẳm đến từ trong đôi mắt bạn, cho tôi nhìn thấy được nhiều hơn. Video thumb|left|300px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven